100 Themes Challenge
by DesertRoseSparty
Summary: This is HarvestMoonAddict's challenge that I decided to take on. You have to use 100 words for every 100 chapters revolving around 1 character. I chose the most neglected female character of HM: Selena! :D Progress: 7/100
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Hey guys! I decided to give this a try, so hopefully I dont fail :D I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll try my best to not epically fail xD this is written in a story-telling type of format from Selena's POV so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>My name is Selena. I live with my mother Sue and my father Samson on Toucan Island, a small remote island just west of Castanet. They run an Inn for residents of the mainland who want to go on a vacation, honeymoon, etc. My dream is to become a dancer, but I don't know how that's going to work living on such an isolated island with the only civilization being my family. That's why I'm planning to sneak on the next ferry to catch a ride to Castanet to fulfill my dream. I just hope it works out...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, so FF says this 100 words but Word says its 98...idk who's right or who's wrong but whatever! xD please don't flame just becuz you don't Selena, ik lots of ppl dont like her due to Seluke but I do like her but I HATE Seluke, so deal with it ;p byebye, until the next update! ^^


	2. River

**A/N: **This one is gonna be sorta challenging o.o the theme is River, but they live out in the ocean, so it might be a bit of a stretch xD enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>I sat on the beach collecting seashells until the next ferry arrived on the dock. I watched as a tall man with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes approached the island, admiring the scenery. I decided that I'd use him to go back to Castanet, so I decided to get to know him a bit. His name was Kasey, and I convinced him that I was going back to Castanet as well so we rode back together. I was thankful for Kasey, becuase without him, I wouldn't be riding this ocean to Castanet to fulfill my dream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Eh, maybe its not so hard lol...but I hope that this is acceptable . hope you liked this very short chapter! xD


	3. Farm

**A/N: **This is probly the fastest I've ever been updating stories! xD ik some may not be reading this, but to those who are, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Once we reached the homeland, I thanked Kasey for accompanying me back. Since he was such a gentlemen, I decided to chat with him as he walked home. Turns out he's a farmer - I always thought farmers had funny accents and smelled weird, but he wasn't. He smelt like any other guy, and he talked in a sweet and respectable manner. I enjoyed his presence, so as he showed me his farm, I decided that we'd become good friends; maybe something more some day? I was hopeful, but right now I had to focus on my dream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I like Selena x Kasey. DON'T HATE! xD adios :D


	4. Warmth

**A/N: **I guess I'll work on this before going off to do some Chemistry & Geometry hw :x enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>I've been on Castanet for a few days now ever since I caught a ride on that ferry boat with Kasey. It's a nice place - I got a job at the local bar and my parents got the letter I sent them so they wouldn't be worried about me - but I seem to be missing something, and I don't exactly know what it is. Is it the warmth of Toucan Island? The warmth of being surrounded by family? The warm sun rejuvenating my skin after a long, stressful day? Possibly, but I'm not turning back now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is really simple, so I might do a few more chapters...thanks for reading and R&R! :)


	5. Clouds

As I was walking to the bar, I realized it was rather shady. I looked above to see a simple cloud, protecting me from the beating summer sun. Back on Toucan Island, we never got clouds, even at night, so this is probly the first time I've ever witnessed one. I know it's silly, but the cloud was rather interesting to me. They just went with the breeze of the wind, making amusing shapes and figures along the way and occasionally shading us from the sun. I wonder what it's like to go with the flow like that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I decided to just make a single A/N at the end of these :) R&R, and I'm going to start on my hw before I get yelled at :x ciao!


	6. Bells

I loved my job. You always heard bells at the bar - from the music, when a customer made an order, and when a guest entered the door. I've grown to love the sounds of the bells; every time I heard the melodic tune, it made me believe I was getting closer and closer to my dream as a successful dancer. In the middle of my routine, I recognized Kasey and Luke entering the building. They took a seat at there usual spot which was closest to the stage. I love it when they come to support me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I haven't done this in awhile! xD I currently have writer's block on all the other stories, so...yea :3 hope you liked it ^^


	7. Love

Love. It could bring some to happiness, while it could bring others to sadness. It's the most complicated and confusing emotion, but I've never truly experienced it until now. When did I realize I was in love? My favorite part of the day is no longer when I dance; its when I see him. Who am I in love with? Well, that's a good question, because I don't even think I know. Is it the energetic, naive, adorable carpenter known as Luke, or his best friend Kasey the sweet, handsome, generous, and caring farmer? Or maybe it's both?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guys, I need help...I'm starting to like Selena & Luke together o.o *shot* xDDD I hope you enjoy these so far! :)


End file.
